My Heart Skips A Beat
by WuzuiAsutaa
Summary: On the special day, a blonde had been trying to get to the brunette to ask him of who he is giving the chocolate to since he seemed to bring a small package of one. However, his friends never let the blonde gets close to him as the blonde's friends were trying to tell them to let him pass. Then a baby came up, offering an idea that only ended perfectly for the blonde. But how?


**I had used the song call 'Heart Skips a Beat' by Lenka and its lyrics for this story. **

**However I do not own the song, nor KHR! characters.**

**Enjoy my Valentine story.**

**Small Warning: There are a kiss scene between boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><em>"Heart skips a beat<em>

_My heart skips a beat,_

_My heart skips a beat."_

* * *

><p>A melodic voice called out as a certain group of people searched all over for that voice's owner. There, a sudden burst of action with those three lines started from the center of the town, one group that seemed such an odd munch suddenly started to run toward to the voice.<p>

On the side of the voice, a very similar group of oddballs was waiting, standing as they look over the town, watching the other group trying to get to them. They had laid many types of traps and chosen a place. They weren't about to give up their singer to them, just yet as the baby just stand on the railing, smirk donning his lips.

"Akambo, this better be fun..."

"What do you mean by that, bastard?!"

"Mah, mah. We're here to protect him from them, right baby?"

"Hai. Are you guys ready?"

"If this means that Bossu will be safe then yes."

"Kufufufu, this is going to be interesting. I never I see _him_ again."

"LET'S WIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ora, ora, I'm bored!"

* * *

><p><em>"My heart is playing tricks on me,<em>

_And it's building bricks on me,_

_I can't break through,_

_And I can't face you."_

* * *

><p>The blonde of the group, obviously the leader of them, was ahead of this, his spiky hair flying all over the place as it defied the law of gravity. He stopped at the crossroads, his friends few blocks behind as they were calling for him to slow down. His school jacket settled a bit on his back, blue eyes scanning each of ways and took the one that his gut tells him to take.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"My world is turning slowly now,<em>

_But its burning up somehow,_

_I need some time,_

_To know what's right."_

* * *

><p>A brunette boy sits on the railing, being in high school outfit as he faces the sky as he kept singing, the melodic voice calling out. He had brown hair that defied gravity as well as brown eyes that looked too big for boys, thusly making him look like a girl. He even have a long brown tail that reach mid-way down his back that has been grown out since first year at middle school on a dare from his home tutor.<p>

That specific home tutor just moves closer to his student, his hand holding a green timer in hand as it was counting down.

* * *

><p><em>"'Cause it's only in the quiet that I feel some relief,<em>

_I'm trying hard not to resist the joy,_

_Don't listen to me I'm being paranoid,_

_I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid."_

* * *

><p>The blonde just stopped, his eyes flashing amber color as he turns, noting that the voice had gone softer.<p>

"Giotto! You idiota! The voice is over here!" a certain red-haired male called out, flame tattoo barely visible on his cheek from distance and the blonde ran toward to him, noting that the singer's voice was more louder as the wind flew around him.

* * *

><p><em>"My heart skips a beat,<em>

_My heart skips a beat."_

* * *

><p>Then he ran toward, finally was able to see the singer on the railing in the setting sun, seeing that the special day was nearly over and he barely have any time left at the moment.<p>

"Just a little more!" he only said, rushing toward to his songbird.

* * *

><p><em>"My heart is always first to know,<em>

_And as the feeling grows,_

_I can't deny push those thoughts aside."_

* * *

><p>The brunette certainly did see the actions being made around his dear town, lifting his hand up as certain black-haired boy with Disciplinary Committee band on his arm steps up, seeing the group making up the ruckus, making him feel predatory and very possessive of brunette.<p>

"Omnivore, don't stop singing or I'll bite you to death," was all he said as he jumps from the ledge, always making dramatic exits as the brunette just smiles as he kept singing, his dear friends waiting for their turns.

"Che, Hibari always gets the best part," a certain silverette said, crossing his arms as he had burning cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>"My world is full of loveliness,<em>

_But I focus on the stress,_

_My heart says "Go" but my brain says "No",_

_And it's only in the quiet that I hear myself breathe."_

* * *

><p>A certain platinum blonde stopped ahead of everyone, handcuffs out as it blocked the tonfas that was directed from the certain bloodthirsty prefect, smirks adorning their lips, more so o prefect as the group just stops then backtracked, blonde being the last one to call out to his friend.<p>

"Alaude! Keep your little cousin busy!" He called out as the other blonde just hnn'ed at his statement before throwing himself into a fight against his little look-alike.

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying hard not to resist the joy<em>

_Don't listen to me I'm being paranoid_

_I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid_

* * *

><p>The singer closes his eyes, letting his dear two best friends steps up by him, looking down at the town and they both smiles, one goofy and other serious. The smoker just looks at the singer, hoping for a motion as the baseballswordsman just duped all of his seriousness, looking down at the group that found a way around the prefect's attack. The singer just opens his eyes, glancing at them out of the corners of his eyes one at the time and bare nod from him only setting two men into action, both sliding off the surface of paved in ledge as the swordsman pulled out his wooden sword as the smoker pulls out his bombs.

They both ran toward to the group on the same street, both equally wanting to stop the blonde's group reaching their dear singer.

"So Gokudera-baka and Takeshi-nii went to stop them..." the certain lighting rod said, eyes keeping track of other group as the boxer just joins the other.

* * *

><p><em>"My heart skips a beat,<em>

_My heart skips a beat,_

_My heart skips a beat,_

_My heart skips a beat."_

* * *

><p>The redhead and swordsman friends of the blonde stopped, both looking at each other as they knew their new duty as of now as they approached their look-alike, one unsheathing a sword and faced the mini-him as the red-haired just pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at the bomber, who had his weapon out in hands. The group just steps back, sending apologetic looks toward to the fighters and ran back to other street as the blonde just stayed back a bit to yell something then join the rest.<p>

"G, don't fatally injure your little brother with your bullet and Asari, don't cause your cousin some grief!" was all the blonde said as the other fighters, smirks playing on the bomber and gunner as well a serious smile on the swordsmen.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh I know this time 'cause it's physical,<em>

_My blood has stopped and I am breathless as well,_

_But I need a minute to convince myself,_

_'Cause it's only in the quiet that I know what to feel."_

* * *

><p>The singer just frowns, though kept singing as two boys came by his side, one yelling 'Extreme' while punching the air as the other was just scratching his cheek a bit, yawning lazily. They suddenly became serious as they saw the group gets too close for their liking. Too close to their little Sky as they looks at him then jumps down, a boxer and lighting rod suddenly jumping into the fray as the one that spoken up at the beginning as the only girl and mismatched eyed boy steps by him, tridents out in case.<p>

"Looks like Ryohei-nii and Lambo-otouto had join into the fray, bossu" the girl said, determined look in her eyes. She clenches to trident so hard, that her knuckles turns white. The home tutor can only say that his was a good exercise for his student's famiglia.

"Let's hope this is where they give up, my little songbird, kufufufu," the mismatched eyed boy added his two-cent, his gloved hand on the railing as other clenches his trident mid-way. He was being civilized for some reasons, much to the tutor's shock.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm trying hard not to resist the joy,<em>

_Don't listen to me I'm being paranoid,_

_I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid."_

* * *

><p>The other group was stopped again, much to the blonde' angst and fears as his seaweed friend as well his priest friend stepped forward, both armed to sacrifice themselves as they approached their look-alike as Giotto was behind with only female in the group with loyal fiancée as they both steps back, both carrying staffs in hand as the female just huff, not pleased as well her fiancée was just nufufuf'ing for the moment.<p>

"Lampo... Knuckle... Don't shock your little brother to death, and don't punch the other out," was all blonde said as he went back to the street again, getting irritated as the last two of his group follows afterward as the other four just went into the battle with each other, knowing their sky's wishes.

* * *

><p><em>"My heart skips a beat,<em>

_My heart skips a beat."_

* * *

><p>The girl and mismatched eyed boy just frowns, seeing that the group was split off again. They checked the layout, seeing that they only had two streets left. If they jumped in now, there would be one way and they cannot interfere with the layout of the paths. However, the song was nearly over, much to the siblings' delight as they slowly starts to disappear.<p>

"I wonder how Mukuro and Chrome will handle them, Tsuna," the tutor only said as the singer just smiles, still singing as he swings his legs back and forth. he clearly seemed to know what the result will me and this irks the tutor a bit, but a sadist smirk on his lips since his answer will be revealed soon.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm trying hard not to resist the joy,<em>

_Don't listen to me I'm being paranoid,_

_I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid."_

* * *

><p>The trio can only let out another groan as they saw the thickening of the mist and the siblings steps out of it, tridents out as they had very unique kind of smiles on their face as one was chucking early.<p>

"Just go, Giotto. Daemon and I will handle them..." the woman said, deciding her and fiancée's newfound duty as the other just chuckled, his eyes on the boy as the woman was focused on the girl. The blonde just steps back and sighs, running back to the street while yelling something behind him.

"Daemon, don't break your cousins' minds, and Elena, treat your soon-to-be in-laws with care!" That only made the said people snort then disappeared within mist, for distinct tapping sounds being made as the mist lingers around the area.

* * *

><p>"<em>My heart skips a beat,<em>

* * *

><p>The singer can only stay where he is as the tutor just jumps from the spot and onto the seat, popcorn by him as he watches the certain blonde ran up the stairs that lead to the platform of where they are at.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My heart skips a beat,<em>

* * *

><p>The blonde reaches to the top and looks around, knowing the song was nearly over before the game ends and saw the brunette, running over to him as he seemed to be out of breath.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My heart skips a beat,<em>

* * *

><p>The singer can only stayed where he is, his tutor watching with glee. The blonde had to touch him before he say the last line. In that moment before he did so, the blonde had touch him, wrapping his arms around other's waist in glee.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My heart skips a beat."<em>

* * *

><p>The singer stops singing, knowing that he nearly won the challenge and sighs, sweat dropping a bit. He eyes at his tutor, who took a picture at that moment. "Sometimes, I just think you like causing me some grief Reborn..."<p>

"That I do, Dame-Tsuna," the baby called back, enjoying the new photo that marked the beginning of relationship.

"I win, Tsunayoshi... Now where's my prize?" the blonde only said while smiling brightly as the fighters below them stopped, looking up as they saw the blonde hugging him with wide grin as the singer's friends just groaned, some trying to get back up there to save their boss's 'precious' virginity as the other was just irritated, not able to have him, and that includes the prefect and mismatched eyed boy themselves. The singer reaches in his pocket, knowing his prize has been set out by himself before and told Reborn of what it is. He pulled out a chocolate, sweet milk one that seemed to be homemade and held it out to the blue-eyed blonde.

"A chocolate, a kiss, and a wish," was all the singer said as the bonde was taken back by the prize them smirks, almost if he knew what to do now. He took the chocolate from other's hand then unwraps it, putting in his mouth then leans closer to the singer's face, seeing the blush and shock in his eyes. The lips of the singer's was only parted a bit, but that was enough for the blonde and kissed him on the lips with chocolate in their mouth. The chocolate melted in their mouths, leaving the blonde tasting his dear songbird's mouth, enjoying the mewls that other has left out accident. After few minutes, he pulled back, letting both of them gets their air as the brunette looks very endearing with blush that scattered on his face. That moment, the singer's friends reached the platform as he whispers into the songbird's ear, smirk on his lips as his words only made the boy blushed even more darker.

* * *

><p><em>"My wish is that you become my dear little boyfriend, Tsunayoshi... I'm sure you can grant that for me? Also... I love you, my dear little songbird," was the only words that echoes in the singer's mind as Reborn just knew what other had asked for.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh my. Dame-Tsuna. It's his wish so you better grant it, or I'll shoot you with Dying Will bullet!" the baby only said with Leon-Gun out as brunette just flails, the blonde only laughing as other couldn't really hurt him since he had their singer in his arms and only one that was keeping him still on the railing.<p>

"R-REBORN!" the singer only said then gulps when he saw a certain kind of evil glint in the black onyx eyes of his tutor then turns to face the blonde, his face rosy with shyness and pout that looked kissable. "A-ano..." he only began to say then sighs, twisting his body to face the others without any trouble and faces the blonde, who still have him in his arms.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" the blonde only said, clearly knowing of what is trying to say, but he wants to know what or how will he do it. The singer just blushes then leans forward, kissing the blonde on the cheek then whispered in his ear, his answer only making the blonde pull him closer and hold him close like he wouldn't let him go for a long time, much to the people's chagrin.

* * *

><p><em>"Then your wish may come true... And.. I love you too..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>HAVE A GREAT VALENTINE DAY! <strong>

**Also this is also important note if you enjoyed my other stories.**

**I have finally tallied the votes since it already reacted the 15-mark as I want it to.**

**Here are the results of it: **

**First Place: Bloodly Lineage (G27)**

**Second Place: Become the Sky Acrobaleno (Acro27)**

**And there are two stories that has been tied for third place, which is bit shocking.**

**Third Place: Cinderella Story (KRH'ed) (G27) & Lost Sky**

**Those four stories, (Which is surprising because I was sure I was going to work with three of my old stories and finish it), will be continued as Alternative Hope and Fate's Sky will be discontinued and will be put up for adoption. If you wish to adopt any of these two, then PM me and with reasons why. I'm very dear to these stories myself and I love trying to think up for actual ending for it, but even though, it's even more harder to make it happen.**

**So do rate this and leave me cookie reviews!~**


End file.
